Wave Slayers
"Wave Slayers" is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on March 4, 2013. Synopsis The Wave Slayer relays are occurring in Norrisville as Randy and Howard accidentally wrecks the Wave Slayer where an accident injures Buttermaker and causes Howard to take his place. The Sorcerer takes the opportunity to turn Buttermaker into an aquatic monster that attacks the opposing team. Plot The episode starts off with Randy and Howard waxing wave slayers (jet skis). Randy laments on how he didn't join the Wave slayers to wax them and claims to Howard that he was born to ride them. Howard dismisses the idea, and he states that he simply joined to get snack bar privileges. Randy gets an idea and hops aboard the wave slayer of the team captain, Buttermaker, in order to take it for a little spin. Randy accidentally forgets to untie the wave slayer from the docks and the recoil damage from the wave slayer, causes it to break. Frantically, Randy temporarily fixes the slayer with a bit of wax. Randy attempts to state his mistake to Buttermaker, who wishes to warm-up before a great championship wave slayer race, but he quickly changes his mind. Buttermaker quickly gets injured, crushing Howard's snack bar and Buttermaker is benched until further notice. Coach Green states that they will forfeit from the loss of the captain, but Randy manages to convince Coach Green to make one of the waxers a wave slayer; unfortunately for Randy, it ends up being Howard. Randy consults the NinjaNomicon for guidance, and it tells him to own up to his mistakes. Randy understands it, but he pretends he isn't, much to the annoyance of the Nomicon. While all of this is happening, the Sorcerer takes the opportunity to transform Buttermaker into an aquatic monster from his despair and broke hope to be in the team through the pipe in the public toilet. Heidi is doing a live commentary on the wave slayer competition which was going to be held that day, but is shocked to learn her younger brother had taken over Buttermaker's positions. The race starts off good, but aquatic-Buttermaker jumps into the water in order to thwart the race. Seeing the havoc, Randy goes Ninja and goes into the water to stop him. After exchanging hits, Randy learns that the sunscreen on Buttermaker's nose is the key into de-stanking him. After wiping his nose, Randy tries his best not to reveal his identity and to tell Buttermaker it was not his fault and makes a mini-pact with him. Randy returns Buttermaker into the race and takes Howard from the race and Buttermaker ends up winning correcting his mistake that he has done. The Sorcerer is heavily disappointed with another failed attempt, but is comforted by his rat. After the race, Randy returns with a flicked red ear and exclaims that that it hurts. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *Buttermaker *The Sorcerer Secondary characters *Coach Green *The Sorcerer's Rat *Luigi *Morgan *Heidi Weinerman Background characters *The Creep *Doug Jaminski *Julian *Nameless Boy with Blue-Green Shirt Trivia *Buttermaker makes his first speaking appearance in this episode, along with getting stanked. *Flackville High, Norrisville High's rival high school, first appears here. *This is one of the rare times Randy gets the Nomicon's advice, but doesn't agree to it and pretends to not understand it. *Howard's amusement at the word "duty" appears for the first time in this episode. *In the beginning of the episode, Randy refers to himself as a "phenom," a shortened form of "phenomenon" often used to describe "young prodigies," particularly in show business. *When Randy puts on his sunglasses while saying, "Howard, sometimes you just have to say... 'what the juice?'" he is referencing the 1983 film Risky Business, in which "Sometimes you just have to say, 'What the _____?'" is a recurring line and which, along with Tom Cruise's character's Rayban Wayfarer sunglasses, represents the willingness to take risks and leave one's sheltered life behind. Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1